Dr Blowhole the Penguin!
by Cheycartoongirl8
Summary: Blowhole gets turn into a penguin! What will happen to our favorite evil dolphin... I mean penguin? You got to read and find out! I don't own Penguins please read and review! Chapter 6 up!
1. A Mother's Wish

**A thought I had about Blowhole becoming a penguin. A fun multichapter of what Blowhole has to go through. Enjoy and don't forget to reveiw!**

* * *

Dr. Blowhole the Penguin!

Chapter 1: A Mother's Wish

Blowhole was in his lab working.

He had a brand new plan to bring humanity down to its knees.

Of course it was a week from Mother's Day and his mother had come a week early to spend it with him.

Blowhole was glad to have her around.

He loved seeing her.

Blowhole looked at the clock.

It was 5:30 so it was about time for dinner.

He left his lab and went down the hall.

He heard her sigh.

He peeked from the hallway, to see her sitting in her recliner.

His mother was a tall penguin with green eyes with her head feathers in a bun.

She was looking at a photo album.

"Sometimes I wish I could hold you in my flippers like when you were little, my little Victor." He heard her say.

He frowned.

Sure it was nice to have her hold him like she did when he was baby, but he was an adult now.

"It would be great to have my baby be a little smaller so I could hold him." She sighed to herself.

He twirled his flippers around each other.

Maybe she was right.

It had been a lot harder for her to hold him and rock him as he got older.

He rolled out, acting like he never heard anything.

"Hello mother." He greeted. "Is dinner ready yet?"

She looked at him and smiled.

"Not yet baby, just five more minutes."

He looked at the photo album in her flippers.

"Whatcha got there mother?" he asked.

"I was going through our old photos."

He cocked his head to look inside.

He saw a baby dolphin holding his plush fish.

"Who's that mother?" he asked, pointing at the picture. "They have Mr. Fishy."

She smiled.

"That's you when you were a baby."

He looked at the picture fondly.

"Mother, I'm going to work on a new project. I might not get it done till late tonight. Keep my food in the fridge." He told her.

She smiled.

"Okay honey, I'll bring your food to you. You can't work on an empty stomach."

He chuckled.

He went back to his lab.

He started to work on his newest machine.

It was a square-shaped structure that was big enough to fit as much as twenty animals if he wanted it to. It was fully made of the latest and strongest steel, the color of metallic green.

The front of the invention was two slide doors, tall and wide. The height was to be ten feet and nine feet wide.

Both doors were hard bullet-proof glass. Yet, the glass was not clear to see the inner body of Blowhole's creation.

Besides the magnificent slide-way doors was a small panel. It was filled with multiple color buttons, red, blue, orange and purple, and a small smooth blue and green screen on top.

It was about midnight when he got it done.

Crystal had come when he was in the middle of building it.

A few lobsters were in there with him.

"Uh Doc? What exactly does this do?" A lobster asked him.

"It'll transform one animal to a different animal."

"Are you planning on using this on the penguins' doc?"

Blowhole shook his head.

"Not right now. We need to do a test run first. Turn me into a pen-goo-in."

The lobsters looked at him.

"A penguin doc? What for?"

"No reason, it's just a test run."

Blowhole entered the machine, waiting to be turned into a penguin.

He shut his eye.

The lobsters gave him a worried look, and turned the machine on.

A bright white light surrounded them.

* * *

**Did it work? Did Blowhole turn into a penguin? All will be revealed in the second chapter. I'll update as soon as possible I swear! Please review!**


	2. I'm a pengooin!

**Here's Chapter 2! What happened to our favorite evil dolphin? Did he turned into a penguin? Gotta read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 2: I'm a pen-goo-in!

Blowhole's eye was still shut tight.

He felt tingling all over him.

He heard the door open, his eye still closed.

"D-did it work?" he asked.

"Oh it worked doc." One of the lobsters answered.

Blowhole opened his eye.

"I don't feel any different except for this weird tingling feeling." He replied.

The lobster, which was Red Six, held up a mirror.

Blowhole stared at the image in the mirror.

It was a really short penguin with a mechanical eye, that looked like a cross between Skipper and Kowalski, but smaller than Private.

He was skinny yet buffer.

He smiled.

"I'm a pen-goo-in! I'm a pen-goo-in!" He cheered happily. "It worked!"

He jumped up only to land flat on his face.

"Ow." He whimpered.

Red Six and another lobster called Red Two, help him up.

Blowhole rubbed his hurt face.

"Doc? Do you think you can walk?" Red Two asked him.

"Walk?" the evil dolphin… I mean penguin echoed.

The lobster nodded.

Blowhole took a shaky step only to fall on his flat on his face once again.

"I'll take that as a no." Red Six replied, helping his boss up.

Blowhole shut his eye.

"Red Six, go to my room. In my closet is a box of my childhood items. In it is a red skateboard, grab it."

The lobster nodded and left.

"Why do you want your old skateboard for doc?" Red two asked.

"It was my original way to get around when I was little." Blowhole replied. "Before I had the Segway."

Red two fell silent.

Blowhole sat on the ground like a little kid would, waiting patiently for Red Six to return.

"Uh Doc?"

"What?"

"Maybe we should teach you how to walk. That way it'll be easier to get around." Red Two said hesitantly.

Blowhole sighed.

"You're right," he muttered.

He had never learned to walk since he never had legs. So it would be something new to him.

He saw documents of baby animals and humans learning to walk so it shouldn't be that hard, right?

Red Six came with a red skateboard.

Blowhole crawled onto it.

Something he hadn't done since he was little dolphin.

"Let's see if I can still do this." He muttered to himself.

He pushed off and tried to remember how to steer his own skateboard.

He crashed into the wall and fell off.

"Ouch." He whimpered.

The lobsters helped him up.

"Maybe you should at least consider getting use to the fact of relearning some stuff doc."

Blowhole nodded.

"I'll remember that."

They sat Blowhole back on his skateboard.

"Okay let's try this one…"

He started wide eye at the door.

In the door way stood Crystal, staring at the unfamiliar penguin in her son's lab.

"Um hello mother." He smiled weakly.

* * *

**He's a penguin! But how is Crystal going to react? Next chapter coming soon!**


	3. Questions and Walking Lessons

**Chapter 3 is here! How is Crystal going to react? Read and you'll find out the answer!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Questions and Walking Lessons

Crystal looked at the unknown penguin in her son's lab.

She _was_ going to tell him to go to bed since it was really late.

"Um hello Mother." The penguin squeaked nervously.

"Who are you?" she demanded.

"It's me mother Victor."

She cocked an eyebrow.

"Really then?" she asked, folding her flippers a crossed her chest.

He nodded.

"Prove it." She replied.

"What?"

"You heard me, prove it."

He twirled his flippers around each other, unable to answer.

"Um, You adopted me when I was day old, you're afraid my biological father will kill me, I was pretty much dependent on my skateboard to get around until I was fourteen, I'm allergic to Mackerel, I've been sleeping with Mr. Fishy since I was two months old when you gave him to me…"

"Stop." She told him.

He shut his mouth.

"I got a question for you and only my son and I would know the answer."

Blowhole looked at her curiously.

"Who took away from son's virginity when he was fifteen?"

Blowhole's mouth dropped, literally.

All the lobsters in the room heads turned towards him.

They never knew much about their boss, but they always wondered if he was a virgin or not, and they were going to get their answer.

He was shaking, "L-Lorraine the h-harp seal." He quivered.

The lobsters looked at him in shock as their boss turned red.

She smiled.

She went up to him and hugged him.

He was like a hatchling penguin compared to her.

"Oh my little boy, how did you get yourself like this?"

"I did it for you mother. I overheard how much you missed holding me so I made this to make me smaller and easier for you."

She looked at him.

"Oh honey, are you sure?"

"Of course mother! Consider this an early Mother's day present for you."

She smiled, kissing his cheeks.

He pulled back.

"Do you know how to walk sweetie?"

He looked down shamefully and shook his head.

"Do be ashamed my little Blowy, you never had legs before so you wouldn't know how to use them. I'll teach you to walk." She soothed, rubbing her beak against his.

He yawned.

"I see my little boy has been up way pass his bedtime."

She picked him up and carried him out of the lab, his head resting on her shoulder as he wrapped his flipper around her neck to keep from sliding off; one flipper was on his back as the other was on his rump.

He was already dozing off.

She walked out of the room, heading down towards his.

He was already sleeping, but the time she got there.

She opened the door and walked inside.

A large water bed was on the right wall, a closet a crossed from the bed. On the far wall was a book-self with science, mechanical, horror, fantasy, and informational books.

There was a window that showed the underwater world.

Crystal laid her son on his bed, covering him with the ocean blue blanket.

He rolled onto his side, sticking his flipper in his mouth.

She smiled.

It was a habit he had never grown out of as he slept.

She placed his orange plush fish with the green hat, underneath his flipper.

The smile on his beak grew wider.

She kissed his cheek.

"Good night my little evil genius. I love you."

She shut the door.

Blowhole yawned as he rubbed his good eye.

He sat up.

He looked around, suddenly feeling really small.

"M-mother?" he called, pulling the blanket up to his beak.

He had a feeling like he was in a nightmare.

Crystal came in to see her son awake.

"Hi sweetie. Did you have a good night sleep?" she asked.

He nodded.

She looked so big!

She picked him up.

"H-how are you…?" he started.

She hadn't been able to pick him up since he was a year old.

"Don't you remember sweetie? You turned yourself into a penguin to spend time with me."

So that's why she was much bigger, he wasn't a dolphin anymore.

"Time for you to learn how to walk." She smiled, sitting him down.

He could feel his knees shaking.

He grasped her flipper.

"Don't let go." He whimpered.

She kissed his forehead.

"Not until you're ready."

He took a step only to start falling.

His eye was shut tight, waiting to hit the ground.

He felt a light tug, but no impact.

"I got you baby." He heard Crystal reply.

He opened his eye and looked at her.

She placed him on her feet.

"Wh-what are you doing mother?" he asked.

"It's been a really long time since I had a chick to learn how to walk. Now I get that chance. Besides this will make walking easier for you to learn without actually walking."

He gripped her flippers in fear of falling flat on his face once again.

She started walking as he squeezed her flipper.

"Don't worry honey, I won't let go."

"You promise?" he whimpered.

"Cross my heart." She replied, kissing him.

* * *

**Will Blowhole learn to walk like a normal penguin? Chapter 4 coming soon, don't forget to review!**


	4. Penguin Assault

**Chapter 4 is here! What'll happen to our favorite dolphin turned penguin villain? Gotta read to find out!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Penguin Assault

Blowhole was sitting on a large blue quilt.

He rubbed his eye.

Walking was a lot harder than he thought.

He sighed deeply and looked at the large scene, now turned to being the TV.

House was playing.

Crystal came in and went up to him.

"How's my little boy?" she cooed, emphasizing "little."

He blushed as she nuzzled the side of his face.

"I'm fine mother."

She smiled.

"Do you want to try walking again?"

He shook his head.

"No, I'm fine."

"Okay baby. I'll be in the Kitchen making breakfast."

With that he was left alone once again.

He continued to watch the TV.

He stood up, wanting to try and get the walking on his own down.

He took a shaky step, only to slip and fall.

"Ow!" he cried out in pain.

Crystal ran into the room.

She saw Blowhole, laying on the ground, a small tear of pain going down his face.

"Oh my poor little Victor. Did you try to walk by yourself and fall down?" she asked, helping him up.

He nodded.

She picked him up and kissed his forehead.

"My poor baby."

She cradled him like a new born baby.

"Mother." He protested.

She shushed him gently.

"No, no, since you cannot walk yet, I'll just have to carry you like a baby."

"But mother!"

She shushed him again very gently.

He folded his flippers a crossed his chest and pouted.

"I'm not a baby. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but how are you going to get around if you can't walk?"

He opened his mouth to reply but shut it, knowing he didn't have an answer.

"Crap," he groaned.

She took him into the kitchen and sat him down.

He was so small he couldn't see over the table.

She placed a couple of Text Books on the stone chair, having him become taller to see above the table.

He crawled up and sat on the Text books.

She placed a plate of fish in front of him.

"Mother, I think I have a way of getting around." He replied.

She smiled.

"Really? What would that be honey?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"Crawling." He answered.

She smiled.

They ate their fish in silence for a while.

Blowhole let out a loud burp.

"Excuse me." He replied.

She smiled.

"May I be excused from the table?" he asked.

She gave a curt nod, "Yes you may."

He crawled down from his chair and crawled into the living room, and settled back on the blue quilt.

He was enjoying listening to the episode on the TV that was playing.

He laughed at what one of the actor's lines.

It had been ages seen he watched TV.

He was always working on his newest evil plans or inventing, never having time to have a leisure time.

Suddenly a loud explosion was heard.

Blowhole craned his neck to see if he came from his lab, which the lobsters know that they're not allowed to mess with his inventions and chemicals.

Skipper, Private, Rico and Kowalski landed in front of him.

Now being a small penguin, the looked bigger and more threatening, except Private.

Skipper pointed a flipper at him.

"You!" he barked.

Blowhole stared at him with a big scared eye.

"M-me?" he squeaked.

"Where's Blowhole at?"

Blowhole just sat there shaking.

"Rico! He's one of Blowhole's agents get him!"

Rico jumped on top of him.

"Mother!" Blowhole squawked, but his voice was hoarse.

"Where is he?" Skipper demanded.

Rico was laying on the evil penguin's chest, making it hard for him to breath, let alone answer.

Being as small as he was, they could break every bone in his body.

Tears erupted from his eye.

"Skippah? I think we're scaring him." Private replied.

"He does look frightened sir." Kowalski observed.

"What are you doing to him?" a female voice screeched.

Blowhole looked to see Crystal coming towards them.

She did a side kick to Rico's face.

"Crystal!" Kowalski squawked seeing his older sister.

She flashed her younger brother an aggravated look, as she picked up her son.

Blowhole wrapped his flippers around her neck and buried his head in her shoulder.

"Oh great now you upset him!" she scowled the four commando penguins.

She shushed him lightly, rubbing his back.

"It's okay they're not going to hurt you."

He looked at his mother with a big teary eye.

"Are you okay sweetie?" she asked him.

He nodded his head.

She sat him down and kissed his forehead.

He saw the evil look Rico was giving him and hid behind Crystal.

She rubbed the back of his head.

"Should we tell them?" she asked him.

He looked up at her.

"Tell us what Crystal?" Private asked.

The mother and son exchanged a look.

"I-I guess we h-h-have to." He stuttered.

* * *

**What's Blowhole and Crystal going to tell Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private? How will the penguins handle it? Chapter 5 will be up soon!**


	5. The Enemy is Now A Penguin

**Chapter 5 is here! How did the penguins handle their mortal enemy becoming a penguin? Read and find out!**

* * *

Chapter 5: The Enemy is Now a Penguin

"Well what is it?" Skipper demanded, tapping a foot impatiently, flippers crossed over his chest.

Crystal placed Blowhole in front of her.

He looked at her and she gave him an encouraging nod.

He looked at them.

"Hello pen-goo-ins." He said with a small smile.

They four commando penguins stared at him.

Kowalski fainted.

Crystal chuckled at seeing her little brother fainting.

"Oh dear, Victor honey you stay right there. Mommy is going to put your Uncle Kowalski in the guest room." She told him, picking Kowalski up.

"Yes mother." He replied sweetly.

"And Skipper, if you or anyone one of you boys hurt Victor I'll skin you alive." Crystal called over her shoulder.

Blowhole gave a wide grin at his enemy.

"We understand Miss Crystal." Private replied.

Skipper glared at Blowhole as Crystal left.

Blowhole grin got wider.

Skipper growled at him.

"I'd better not attack if I was you Skipper."

The flat headed penguin took a threatening step towards him.

Blowhole gulped.

He took a step back only to fall on his back.

Skipper grinned and jumped on the smaller penguin.

Private went up to his leader.

"Skipper!" the young penguin scolded. "We promised Crystal we wouldn't hurt him."

Blowhole was staring at him with a big terrified eye.

"Blowhole isn't that same large dolphin we fought before. He's a small penguin now." Private lectured.

Skipper looked at his enemy.

Blowhole was shaking like a leaf.

Private pushed his commanding officer off and helped Blowhole up.

The small evil one eye penguin was shaking so hard, he almost fell over.

Crystal came in and went up to them.

"Are you boys being polite to each other?" she asked them.

Blowhole nodded. "Yes mother."

Crystal picked him up.

He sweetly nuzzled her neck feathers.

She looked at the three male penguins. "So exactly why are you here? You do know Mother's day is coming in less than a week right?"

"We just came to make sure _he_ doesn't cause any trouble." Skipper replied pointing an accused flipper at Blowhole.

Blowhole glared at him.

"Me? Cause trouble on Mother's day?" He replied, sounding shock, placing a flipper on his chest. "That's just rude pen-goo-ins. I have a life and a mother I care deeply about."

He gave a little pouty face.

Crystal placed a flipper on her hip, a frown etched on her face.

"Really Skipper? My baby knows better than to cause trouble on holidays." She turned her attention to her son, rubbing her beak against his. "Isn't that right my little miracle?"

He smiled. "Yes mother, very much."

She kissed his forehead and sat him back on the ground.

"Now I assume that you boys would like some refreshment, am I correct?" she asked, looking at them.

Skipper, Rico and Private nodded.

They started to walk toward the kitchen. Private stopped when he noticed Blowhole wasn't coming with them.

He looked back to see Blowhole stand where Crystal had sat him down, his flippers behind his back, rocking on his feet.

Private went over to him.

"Aren't you coming Blowhole?" The young penguin asked.

Blowhole looked at him. He seemed to hesitate before shaking his head.

Private gave him a concerned look. "Why not?"

"None of your business pen-goo-in." the evil penguin replied. "Besides why are you being so nice to me? After all the horrible things I done? You should be hating me like Skipper."

Private chuckled at Blowhole's statement.

"What's so funny?" the one eyed penguin growled.

"Nothing, it's just that you assume all four of us don't like you."

Blowhole scoffed and turned his head. "So? I'm your enemy. And you don't have a reason for hating me?"

Private frowned, but ignored Blowhole's statement.

He placed a flipper on the evil penguin's shoulder.

"I know you heard this from your mum a thousand times but I think you should hear it from me too."

Blowhole groaned. "Great. Just what I need! Another lecturing!" He crossed his flippers and gave a small pout.

Crystal came in. She saw the two small penguins talking.

She went up to them.

"Hello boys. Having a wonderful chat?" she asked gently.

Blowhole crossed his flipper, looking very unhappy.

Private smiled. "Yes Crystal. I was just trying to cheer up Blowhole."

She smiled and picked up her son.

"My little boy all sad and depressed again, even when I'm here?" she asked.

He just kept the frown on his face.

She chuckled kissing his cheek.

"Um Miss Crystal, why do you keep picking up Blowhole?" Private asked.

Blowhole looked at her with a pleading eye. _Don't say anything_.

"Well my little sweet Blowy turned himself into penguin for my special mother's day gift. But the little invention he made him unable to walk for the time being."

Private giggled, as Blowhole covered his face with his flippers.

"Don't be ashamed Blowhole, it must be heard from being a dolphin to a penguin and learning new things."

Blowhole didn't answer him.

"Cat got your tongue my baby?" she asked.

He gave her an accused look.

"Not funny mother." She chuckled lightly.

"Okay, I'm sorry honey."

The little evil penguin groaned.

Suddenly music started to play.

"Oh my phone. You stay here for a minute sweetie, I'll be right back."

She sat him down and walked away.

* * *

**Can Blowhole get over his embarrassment of not walking? What's this phone call that Crystal recieved is about? All will be revealed in Chapter 6!**


	6. Resolutions

**Hey people! I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating, I was working on some other stories and Blowhole had been bugging me and it was just chaos! Oh and I forgot to mention... The mentioning of Lorraine, Lorraine belongs to my friend the DarknessandLight. And Crystal is joining us!**

**Crystal: Hello! :)**

**Nice to have you join us Crystal.**

**Crystal: Glad to be here Cartoongirl.**

**Enjoy Chapter 6!**

* * *

Chapter 6: Resolutions

Skipper watched Blowhole as Crystal went to answer her phone.

The small evil penguin watched his mother leave.

Skipper flashed Rico an evil smile.

Rico returned it.

Crystal was only a few feet away.

They listened on her conversation.

"Millie, Millie, calm down. I can't… I don't… Millie I don't… Hold on a… Millie, please calm… Okay, okay I'm coming… Millie I'm coming! Give me an hour. Bye."

Crystal turned to see Blowhole looking at her.

"What's going on Mother?" he asked.

"Millie is panicking about something. I'll be back tomorrow." She told him.

"You're going to leave me here!"

"It'll only be for tonight. Kowalski will be watching you."

"But Skipper will kill me!"

She chuckled lightly. "Now honey, Skipper won't harm one feather on your body," She flashed a look at Skipper, "Because if he does I'll make sure he'll never be able to walk ever again."

Blowhole gulped.

"Are you sure?"

She kissed him. "I promise."

Blowhole looked at his enemy.

"O-okay mother."

She pat his head like he was a pet.

"Now be good… I mean evil… I… Oh just don't blow up the lair okay?" She told him.

"Yes Mother."

"Now Kowalski is going to watch you for the time being."

"But mother!"

"No buts. You can't be left alone."

"But I'm not alone! I have the lobsters!"

"But you can't be trusted. Remember last time I left you alone?"

"It was an accident Mother! I didn't know that was one of yours "Do not do" things."

Crystal sighed.

"I guess I should've explained the rules a little more though with you."

"I'm not a baby, I can take of myself."

She shook her head.

She bent down to be at eye level with him.

"Now Victor honey, I'm doing this for your own good. It's going to take some time for you to be fully functional as a penguin. Promise me you'll behave?"

He sighed.

"Yes mother, I promise."

She kissed his forehead.

"I'll be back as soon as possible."

"You promised?"

She nuzzled the side of his face.

"Have I ever broken a promise to you?"

He shook his head.

"Now I gotta pack, don't get into any fights while I'm gone okay?"

He crossed his flippers.

"No promises."

She smiled.

Skipper gave a wide grin as he went up to them.

Blowhole glared at him.

Skipper wrapped a flipper around him.

"Don't worry Crystal we'll take good care of the little tyke."

"I am not…!"

Skipper clamped the evil penguin's beak.

"Okay. Do not harm him Skipper or I'll pluck every feather off your body and stick them in backwards that they'll tickle you to death!"

Skipper held up a flipper.

"I promise. You have my word."

Crystal nodded and left.

Blowhole pulled his beak away from Skipper.

"I don't need anyone to watch me!" he hissed.

Skipper gave him a smug look.

"Really?"

Blowhole gritted his teeth (or um beak, whatever).

"I'll be in my lab working." He turned heel to leave only to fall.

Skipper started to laugh.

Blowhole prompted himself up.

"Shut up! It's not funny!"

Skipper fell on his back, clutching his sides, laughing.

"Yes it is! It's hilarious!"

Blowhole frowned. How he hated him!

He stood up.

_I need some way to get to my lab._

Then a thought hit him.

_Duh! Belly slide! How could I have been so stupid! I'll belly slide to my lab!_

He jumped onto his belly and started sliding a bit.

"Not so hard. At least it's easier to learn than walking." He commented to himself.

He then smacked into a wall.

"Ow." He whimpered.

Skipper was lying on his stomach, smacking the floor with his flipper, laughing hysterically.

"Oh God! Oh God I can't breathe!" he laughed.

Blowhole growled as he sat up, rubbing his hurt face.

He felt someone pick him up, chuckling.

He craned his head to see Crystal.

"Has my baby found another way to get around?" she asked.

"Mother! Put me down!" he replied, squirming in her grip.

She hugged him.

"Mother!" He whined.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry baby, but it feels so good to pick up and give you a hug again. I haven't done this since you were a little baby."

"Mother!"

She chuckled, sitting him down.

"Okay I'm sorry."

He crossed his flippers, pouting.

She ruffled his head feathers, having them stick out in random directions.

"Mother!" he whined.

She hugged him.

"I love you honey, be good."

"Yea, yea. And thanks for messing up feathers." He replied, smoothing his feathers down.

She grabbed her suitcase and gave him one last kiss on the forehead.

"Be less evil." She told them and headed out of the lair.

He waved.

"Bye Momma," he called.

He started to belly slide to his lab, Skipper's laughter echoing out through the lair.

* * *

**Crystal: :( Oh I'm so going to get Skipper when I get back.**

**I can't wait. I'll hang on to this bag of unpop popcorn.**

**Crystal: I hope Victor behaves himself.**

**He's evil. What do you except? Please review!**


End file.
